A conference regarding innovations in the prevention and treatment of Early Childhood Caries (ECC) is necessary to advance and synthesize the science regarding primary and secondary methods to prevent ECC, to establish policies and protocols for practitioners to follow in treating this disease, as well as to give credence to effective non-restorative treatment of this disease. Some of these approaches include: improvements in the early identification of at risk children; success of self-management/behavorial change approaches; effect of antimicrobials (sugar alcohols, heavy metal, antiseptics) and remineralizing agents (fluoride, calcium phosphates, therapeutic restorative materials); effect of early interventions in medical settings; and result of delay of restorative treatment strategies (active surveillance). The conference also will entail the convening of an expert panel to review the written evidence-based reviews and conference discussions in order to start the process of developing evidence-based clinical recommendations to reduce the incidence and improve the treatment of ECC. The first day and a half of the conference will primarily be focused on the presentation and discussion of evidence-based reviews regarding the topics as described above. The second half of day two of the conference would entail the convening of an expert panel to review the literature assessments and discussions of emerging approaches, and to start the process of developing evidence-based clinical recommendations to reduce the incidence and improve the management of ECC. Partners for this conference include the School of Dentistry, University of Maryland, the DentaQuest Foundation, the American Academy of Pediatric Dentistry, and the Children's Dental Health Project. The Organizing committee consists of Drs. Alice Horowitz, Amid Ismail, Francisco Ramos-Gomez, Joanna Douglass Tim Ricks and Raul Garcia. The estimated size of the audience is 250. The audience will compose of cariologists, researchers interested in ECC, advocates for children, members of oral health coalitions, health service researchers, administrators in the dental insurance industry, academic dentists, Pediatric Dentists, and representatives from Head Start, WIC and the Indian Health Services.